Dummy's A Merricup Tale
by Christmaslightsinmyheart
Summary: A story of Old Friend's meeting New's One's. And True Feelings brought out in the Open.


I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS,OR LOCATIONS OR NAMES, ALL RIGHT'S GO TO THE OWNERS "Disney" "DreamWorks"

AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE PUNS AND REFERENCES TO MOVIES, CARTOONS, SCI FI AND THE LIKE, ALL RIGHT'S GO TO THE OWNERS.

but the story is mine...ok.

I am doing some smaller story's before another Big one. As doing a Fan Fic over...9000...word's...is a bit taxing on me and you my handsome reader. But this one look's like a it got out of hand. What to to?. But I did want to do a Merida and Hiccup Fic, Where Hic's new friends meet his old friends for the first time...and things don't go as planed...or do They?.

"Dummy's". A Merricup Tale.

PS. I had to Fix the the odd Spelling Mistake or Two, as My proofreader...AKA..My Mum pointed some out. We are all Boy's to are Mother's Mrs Birling.

PSS. If anyone See's anymore do tell.

You would think after Travelling to different Time period's along side Her Friends. And battling against the forces of Pitch and His Cabal. Which includes the likes of Prince Hans, Mother Gothel, and Drago Bludvist. You would be under the belief that Merida's Anger would have been, At the very least, more controlled and tempered. Sadly this is not the case. Infact it just made it better for Her to ignore things. Thing's She was not ready to address. But Today. She would have to confront those things Head on.

On the windswept Hills of the Viking Island of Burk. Where Sheep walk with little worry, except from the odd Dragon spooking them from above. But Today They happily chewed grass with nothing to disturbed Them this afternoon. That was until a Portal opened up next to them in the Field. The Herd ran off, with startled Baaing echoing behind them. When the commotion died down, Five Figures walked out of the Portal. Rapunzel, Jack, Hiccup, Toothless and lastly Merida finally saw where they had ended up this time. "Bit windy here Gang...where ever this is?" said Rapunzel watching her long Hair being blown by the Wind.

Jack surveyed his surroundings, with His crook resting over his Shoulders. "You know this does look familiar, I just can't put my finger on it?". "And I have Never seen so many sheep in My life before?" Merida spoke up. "I have" said a now very happy Hiccup. He turned to Toothless. "Were are Home Bud". The Jet Black Dragon jumped for joy as did His Rider. "Oh, this is Burk", Jack said. "To be fair the last time We were here Guy's, it was Dark and We were at the Coast, not much sightseeing was done that Night" reminisced Rapunzel. The Four had helped with the Sea Battle by getting Folk's out of the Water. Which in turn Help the People to Believe in Jack. Because of that Event. Jack will be Forever known to the Descendants of the Viking's, as a Spirit of Mischief and Cold. Called "Jokul Frosti". The Viking Boy and his Dragon laid on the Grass making Snow Valkyrie's without the Snow.

Rapunzel was going to ask where all the Dragons that made Burk so famous were?. When all of a sudden a shape passed over head. Hiccup knew that Blue and Yellow Blur anywhere. "It's StormFly and Astrid" He shouted. The second Merida heard that Girl's name Her blood boiled. From the Guardian of Fun, and the Princess of Corona point's of view. Merida's hair seemed more Red than usual. Almost like it was now on Fire. If Hiccup had seen the Scots reaction, the day might had played out differently. But He didn't. So the Viking Boy and his NightFury were now chasing the Deadly Nadder and Her Rider, unaware of the Merida's reaction.

When Hiccup had left, a silence hovered over the Three. "You Alright There Mer?" Jack asked cautiously. Merida turned Her head slowly. She answered through gritted teeth. "Me...I am fine, why wouldn't I be, now let's get going". Merida Stormed off. "She seem's...upset", Jack said, "Yes she does" Rapunzel retorted. The Two that was once Three fallowed the direction of the Red Head Princess. "Do you even think Hic knows how She feels about Him?", "Probably not, Hiccup is good in Three subjects, Inventing, Drawing and Dragons, but Women, I like the Guy and all, but in that Field He is a lost cause", "Like Your a ladies man Frost", "I got Elsa to fall for Me, didn't I?", "The way I Hear it, it was You Who fell for Her", "Who told you that?", "Elsa Herself", "You keep being sassy Goldilocks, and I will take to the Air and leave You here to walk on your own", "You wouldn't do that", "Ooooh, wouldn't I?" Jack grinned. "No you would not Jaaa". Frost rocketed in to the Sky. "Maybe He would?". Rapunzel just blinked, thinking how in one moment, the Gang was all happy and together, and now she was on Her own in the cold. Popping His head out of the long blonde Hair by Her Neck. Pascal The Chameleon Shivered, wishing for a warmer Climate to be sent to.

It took the Girl a while to catch up with her Friends. As She got Herself lost...Twice. Once was in a Hedge and the another Time was falling down a huge Hole. She later got told it was dug out by a, "Whispering Death". A large, and aggressive Dragon Species. This one in particular had a long standing grudge against Toothless. But at long last the Three came back together on the Outskirts of the Hooligan Village. As The Trio made their way through the Streets, Heads turned to take in the Strangers. To be fair they did stand out like sore Thumbs. Frost was loving this. To be seen, to be heard after so long. It never got old for Him. The People of Burk had fought the Dunbroch Clan and its Allies for many a Year. Both suffered from a conflict that no one really remembered the reason for, or Who started in the first Place. But the Nightmare King Pitch saw power for Himself in Their Fear. So He took advantage of the Four Teens absence by sending Hans back in Time to stoke the Flames of Hate. With Lies and Warnings to the Leader's of the Two People's. He spoke of a impending Attack. He got his wish in the End with a full out War between the Viking's and the Scots.

Ships smashed in to Ships. Dragon Fire and Arrows rained down over the Black Ocean. But Merida and Hiccup would show them another way. A better way. The Girl smiled a secret smile remembering that Daybreak. With the Magic of One of North's Snow Globes. They brought Stoick, Gobber, Elinor and Fergus to a Small scrap of Land overlooking the conflict. They stood facing their Families pleading Them to listen. They told Them about the Guardians. And The Man in the Moon , and how He asked the Four to travel and stop Pitch and His Ilk. Even if it meant going through Time. Hic and Mer spoke of the Nightmare King's Plan's. And They were walking right in to His hands if this War never ended. So a Hot Headed Tom Boy and a Skinny Inventor made. At long last. Peace between Their Two People's. With the Army's pulling back, The King of Dunbroch and the Chief of Burk Shook Hands. "Your Girl's got a Big Heart there, You should be proud of Her Fergus", "Aye I am, and Ya laddie There, got a Good Head on his Shoulders, so should Ya be proud of Him Stoick". Hans Ran off as soon as He saw His Little War had gone South.

"Me and Hiccup, did that?". The Scot said quietly, as Rapunzel asked a Fishermen where the Chief's son had headed off to. He directed Them to the Great Hall. The Trio walked up the Step's and saw a Crowd made up of Five Teens and Two Adult's shouting and throwing Hiccup in the Air, and then catching Him when He came down. All the while Dragons watched Them from outside. "Hiccup the Hero, Hiccup the Hero, Hiccup the Hero". On the Last throw Hiccup was caught by Stoic. "Glad Your Home My Boy", "Thank's Dad", Father and Son then hugged.

It's then Hic saw the Three over His Dad's Gigantic Shoulder. "Guy's Your Here". Everyone turned to see Who He was talking to. "And who, are They, Shorty?". Snotlout said with a chuckle. Jack chipped in with "Oh You call Him that Name to uh, thought I was the only One" . Hiccup sighed "Great, just start a Hiccup stupid Name Club already why don't You". Stoick put His Son down and greeted the Newcomer's. "Welcome to Burk Friend's of Hiccup", Rapunzel put Her hand up. "I hate to Split hairs with you Mr Haddock Chief Sir, Ha ha Me Split Hair's...I mean We have Been Here before Remember?". Stoick gave His Son a sideways glance, but Hiccup just shrugged. "I know, and Remember Young Lady, but if You Remember We were all Fighting for are Life's, at the Time, so We could not get all acquainted could We". "You have a point there Sir". Jack lent His Head to Her's and said "Finished embarrassing, Yourself Corona?". Rapunzel Went Red Faced. Pascal comforted Her by patting Her Cheek.

"Still haven't been told Who They are?" Snotlout repeated with a Air of Annoyance. "I Remember Them" said Fishlegs. Stoick Rolled His Eye's. "Yes FishLegs We have been over this a second ago...I swear Gobber Kid's Today just don't listen", "Not like when we were Young Stoick, We had to Keep up with thing's or We would Freeze to Death, those were the days". "We still Freeze to Death Gobber" Hiccup pointed out with a Deadpan Expression, "Yes...but not as often", "Well as Chief of Burk I must be off to attend to my duties", "Like get Hiccup's surprise Feast ready?", "My Odin Gobber, well done for telling the Boy", "What Feast Dad?", "Your surprise Feast Hiccup for Returning, but thanks to Gobber, it is now not so surprising", "My Fault, I get to excited sometimes". Stoick Shook His large Head at His old Friend and gestured to Gobber to come with Him. The Two left leaving the Teens to Mingle. And that, is when it Happened.

The mingling consisted of Two ranks of Teen's, Sitting at a Long Wooden Table. Watching each other...with the odd cough breaking the silence. On one side was Hiccup's new Friends, and on the other His old One's . With Him at One End on His Own. Hic's Eye's darted between both groups, waiting for something, anything to happen. Toothless walked up to Hiccup. Thinking the NightFury had come over to lend support. "Thanks Bud, knew i could count on you" He whispered . The Dragon looked at the two lanes of Teens, looked back at His Rider. Then walked off with a low growl, which roughly translated means "Your on your own Kid".

In the end it was Jack who made the first move. " Hi I am Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, and Leader of this Little rag tag Team", "How are you leader?" Rapunzel said snorting with laughter. "Well I am the oldest of us Four", "And Your Point being?, "And I am the best Fighter out of us", "I think Merida would say differently right Mer?". Merida just kept looking forward not saying a word. But Astrid did notice that most of Her Glare was directed at Her. Rapunzel introduced Herself with a outstretched hand. "I am Rapunzel Corona and this strangely quiet...for some reason, Pal of mine, is Merida of DunBroch". She realised She was Holding Her trusty Frying Pan. She was about to put it away when Ruffnut saw it and spoke. "Hi the Name's Ruffnut, and this My Bro Tuffnut, and Whats that?". "What this?, just My Frying Pan", "What's a Friking Pan?" Tuffnut now continuing His Sisters question. "It's for Cooking Food", Rapunzel answered. "Oh like a Dish Iron...is it any Good at hitting with?", "Yes I do that all the time, My weapon of choice, not to bad at it if i do say so Myself".

With that. Ruffnut Snatched the Frying Pan. And hit it over Her Brothers Head, many times, until He fell to the Ground. Rapunzel gasped. Jack's Jaw hit the Floor. Even Merida was taking a back by it. For a second anyway. She returned to Her ill tempered Mood very quickly. Everyone else was not to shocked by it. As for the Three newcomers it was unexpected, but for the Teens of Burk...seeing the Twins giving Each other concussions... that was just Thor's Day. The Girl with Long Gold Hair tried to speak. But after seeing that...whatever that was?. All She could get out of Her throat was "Is He, Is He, is He, is He,". Pascal taking action in His own tiny claws. Grabbed The Princess Face and slapped the a stutter out of Her. Coming back to Her senses She thanked Him. He gave a Thumbs up.

"Is He alright?". "What My Brother?, yeah He's fine, so what do you give this Frking Pan, out of 10 Bro?". "Frying Pan, not Frking Pan, Ruff". Ruff's Eye's rolled at the Princess for correcting Her. "Fine what do you give this FRYING PAN, out of 10 Tuff?". Tuffs Hands popped up with 7 fingers. "7, not bad Blond Girl, it passes the Hit Test". Rapunzel was confused by the statement, as there was Two more on Ruff's side with Blond Hair. Why single me out?.

Ruffnut then chucked the Pan back to Her. It was then Merida just got up a Headed to the Door. Everyone did not know what was going on. They saw Merida was shaking. Her Face had tear's running down it. Her Hands was clenched so hard, that She might not ever hold a Bow right again. But Merida Didn't care. Too long has She held it all in and pushed it deep down. It had to burst out someday. She just wished it was not Today of all Day's.

Jack and Rapunzel called after Her. "Merida, Merida come back". She looked back at Them. But She saw Hiccup's Face over Jack's Shoulder "Mer?, what is wrong" Hic said. That broke Her. What's wrong He says...what's wrong. "YOU CAN GO BOIL YER HEAD TOO HICCUP". The Scot ran off out the Hall. "MER" Hiccup shouted after Her. He turned to the Group. "I have to go see what's wrong with Her Guy's". Hic left with Toothless at top speed. The Teens was dumbfounded. Until Ruffnut said "Wow, Girl's, Am I right?". They just looked in disbelief at Her. "What?" She said, "Your a Girl too Idiot" Tuffnut informed His Sister. "How dare You, take that back Sheep Breath". "Ahh...not gonna happen Sis", "Oh you think so do you". She grabbed Her Brother's Neck, They both fell to the ground and Ruff went in for a Choke hold.

Jack watched the Twins rolling around the stone Floor. They pulled hair, Said curse word's, punched Nose's. Then started to bite Each other. A lot of Biting in fact. "I'm guessing this goes on a lot?", He said blankly. Astrid nodded, "It's best in the long run to just let themselves tire out than interfere". "Zzzzzzzzz ZzzzzzzzzZzzzzzz". "See Their asleep already". The Sibling's were out like a light. With Tuffnut's Head resting on His Sister's Back. Both Snoring loadly, mouth's open dribbling. "Look at that Sun Girl" Jack said, "Sandy's at it again, that Little Guy is regular as Clockwork". Fishlegs approached the Two. "Hello my name is Fishlegs, I'm a Friend of Hiccup...I mean We all are...and so are You...I mean I saw you that Night when that Battle was going on...and can I ask something...Jack?", "Ask away", "The Invisible Dragon You were riding?...is It related to a Changewing, but it can't be, as it clearly has Ice based abilities...must be a new as yet undiscovered species, can I document it and to put it in The Book of Dragons please?". Rapunzel giggled and Jack cracked a cheeky smile. "Don't know what to tell you Fish, but I need no Flying Lizard", "Not sure I am following You?". Jack tilted His Head to Rapunzel, "Do you think I should show them Pun's?".

The Teen's showed the Newcomer's to the Dragon Academy Training Arena. Jack walked a few steps from Them. Frost then Floated up slowly. The Burk Teen's, the one's still awake anyway, gasped and looked on as Jack flew on the Wind all over the Training Ground's. But as weird and Magical a sight as it was. Him Ducking and Diving passing the Dragons Spreading Fun and Snow as He went. Astrid maintain Her composure. Like She been somehow, been givng a Head's up before hand on what Jack could do. Didn't stop Hockfang from trying to bite the Air frantically to catch Him. But when He missed, Fire spread over the Monstrous Nightmare spit covered body in Anger. With a twitching Eye as a Cherry on top. MeatLug slid Her Behind on the Ice having a Whale of a time. StormFly had Snow dropped on Her Head when Jack Looped the loop over Her. And Barf and Belch lost track of this strange Flying Blue Thing at one point. He hovered behind Them, dodging their lines of sight. Then just floated between Their Neck's pretending to look for the Blue Thing as well. Jack could not get over how long it Took for Them to notice Him. He came back to Terra Firma with a somersault and a Bow. Everyone gave a standing ovation. "There was no Dragon how did You do all of that?" Fishlegs said stunned. Rapunzel answered before Jack could get a single word out. "Well that is what happen's when you die and then get brought back to Life by The Man in the Moon I guess", .The Teen's did not even know what to say at this point. Except Astrid. Who was no less impressed by what She saw, but gazed at the overcast Sky. With a look of concern, and said simply. "I wonder how's Hiccup doing with Merida?".

Grey Cloud's ruled the Skyline unopposed all day. But Hiccup and Toothless dispersed Them in Their search for Merida. Eye's ever peeled, the Wind battered both the Face's of the Chief's Son and His Dragon's. "DO YOU SEE HER TOOTHLESS?" Hiccup bellowed to Fight the rushing Air. Toothless shock His Large Head. "WHERE COULD SHE HAVE GONE BUD?". The Nightfury scanned the Ground, then saw a dot of Red by the Cliffside over looking the Sea. "Growl", "WHAT BUD?, OH WAIT I SEE HER TOO, LET'S LAND THERE TOOTH". They Swooped down not far from Where Merida was. She sat on the Grass watching the Sea crash against the Rock's below. Her Hood now up covering Her Mass of Red Hair, and Bow on Her Lap . Hiccup slowly walked closer. "Mer...You ok?, We have been looking for You Everywhere". Merida did not turn to Him. Hiccup looked at the Ground not knowing what to say. He came up and sat beside Her. He too watched the Sea. The World turned at the same speed that it always has. But for the Two sitting There at this moment. It felt like a Eternity had came and went.

"Merida I like that you like the Sea by My Home, but what is wrong?". Nothing came from the Scot. "Did I do something wrong?...I only ask because You told Me to go Boil My Head...and it would Hurt Me for sure, but You know if You have told Jack to do that, His Head might have Melted?". Hic's attempt to Lighten the Mood fell on deaf ears. "Guessing I did do something wrong then?", "Aye You did Hiccup...I mean no, I mean...just forget it". Merida hugged Her Knees. "Please Merida tell Me". She turned to Him with Fresh Tear's running down Her cheeks for a second time that Hour. "How can You forgive so quick Those Who hurt You Hiccup?". The Young Viking now knew why She was so Sad and Angry. "That is why You shouted at My Friends", "Aye, You stupid Viking, how can You be so Kind like that?". Hiccup mulled over the question. "Because that was the past, and if I don't move on and forgive and forget, l will be back Where I started", "But They picked on You Hic?", "I know, but that was Then, Me, Fish, Ruff, Tuff, My Cousin Snot and Astrid, We have defended Burk for so long, that We have become more than Friends, They are like Family, like how I feel about you Guy's". I am sorry to say the Scottish Princesses Mind Cherry picked what Hiccup had said, all She heard was about Astrid. "There's that Astrid again?" Merida whispered, but Hiccup did not catch what She said.

"You get what I mean, don't You Mer?", "I guess so?". Merida said wiping the last of the Tear's with Her sleeve. "Still sound's a lot for You to just let fall by the wayside Hic?", "Well if your Mum Elinor...the Queen...can get over the whole being turned in to a Bear, and it ending up helping You and Her to get closer again, does it not make My situation look kinda boring by comparison", "Well You did Fight a Huge Ugly Dragon, which is a Wee bit bigger than a Demon Bear", Hiccup got up and struck a Heroic pose. "Well you got Me There" He then flexed He's non-existent Muscle's "I can not disagree with You fair Maiden for I have only One Leg to stand on". Merida Sniggered. "Was that a Joke You just did There?", "Yeah...I am better at playful sarcasm aren't I, maybe Hanging out with Jack to much was a bad idea?...oh well". He held a outstretched hand for Her to take. "You ok now Mer...nothing else upsetting You...nothing else You want to say?".

Of course there was. A Big Huge thing Merida wanted to tell. But if She told Him and it went south. They might not be Friend's as before. She played out what may happen if She told Him what was hiding in Her Heart, Would He turn Her away?, would it be worth it?. Best not rock the Boat. "No Hic...all better now", "Good to Hear Mer...let's get back to the other's, They must be wondering where We are".

Back at the Training Grounds Rapunzel was having a Great time telling Her new Friend's all about The Man in the Moon. And how He charged Jack. With the Guardians guidance of course. To find new Hero's in the Fight against Pitch's Alliance of Fear Monger's. Jack was sent in Time to search. That is where Hic Merida and Herself came in. Frost found Them, made a Team from Them, but the Four ended up becoming much more. That being said. She immediately regretted telling the Rider's of Burk about Her Magic Healing Hair.

Not because She didn't trust Them, far from it. The reason was because the moment after saying it the Twin's, Who with out a second thought if it was a bad idea or not. Started to think up way's to give each other injuries to see how the Magic worked. And here They were watching the Eighth version of the Twin's plan. Tuffnut yelled from one side of the Area to His Sister, Who was stationed at the other end. "ON THE COUNT OF THREE SIS OK", "THREE GOT YA". Fishlegs covered His Eye's "I can't watch this disregard for Human Life again I tell You, I just can't, wished i never showed Miss Rapunzel My Bruised Elbow now".

Snotlout flippantly responded with "Fine be a Girl about it but let Me enjoy the View". The Twin's got in positions. "ONE", "ONE", "TWO", "TWOOOOOOOO...GO...AAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA", "They could have at least went on Three as agreed" Grumbled Astrid. The Siblings ran at top speed and crashed Head to Head trowing Them into the Air. Even after seeing Ruff and Tuff nearly Knocking Their Head's off, Jack could not help Himself. A chance like this could not let be slipped through His Finger's. Twirling His Crook. And then holding it like a Microphone He said. "In a world...Where Viking's never knew what concussion's were...a Brave Brother and Sister will, invent it". They stumbled in Circle's Dazed and confused, holding Their Temple's just barely standing up straight.

Then They lost the Battle. And fell over Moaning in Pain. Rapunzel just walked up to the Twin's, knelt down and repeated the Spell for the Eighth time with a Yawn. "Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design, Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine". As the Magic worked Her Hair became a River of shimmering Gold on the Grey Stone Floor.

"I will tell You Kid's, Seeing that does not get Old" Jack Said perching on His Crook. Tuff got to His feet refreshed and Healed, soon joined by Ruff. "Thank's blondie We Owe You", "But...Your are Blond too...You know forget it, You don't Owe Me...but You can do One thing", "What?" Ruff said clicking a stiff Neck. Not Her's, Her Brother's. "No more Hurting Yourself's please". The Nut Siblings sighed. "Fine" Ruff pouted, "We were going to move on to Jumping from a Flying Barf and Belch...but as You are a Pal, We will take a pass...for to Day". "Oh Jumping from a Flying Dragon...Good, nice to Hear that You Two were not going to do something More Dangerous than before" Fishlegs whimpered. Ruffnut Blew a Raspberry back at Him. It was then Rapunzel notice Pascal Was not with Her. The Group looked high and Low. And They eventually found Him. They found Him in a very bad Place indeed. Right, in front of HookFang's Nose was Pascal. Mean Eye's locked on to Pascal, but Pass did not budge an Inch. "Silly question, Snot, but...Your Dragon is Friendly...right?", Rapunzel asked, with no attempt to hide the worry in Her Voice. "What...Hook?, yeah sure He is". The Monstrous Nightmare Snorted at the Chameleon, Smoke leaving His Nostril's. "Well He can be a little...Thin Skinned sometime's". Jack brought up that Hook tried to Eat Him, not long ago. But Snot reassured Them that was His way of showing Love.

Hookfang was about pushed to His breaking point. How can a little, Tiny, Small Green Lizard think He can stand up to Him Hookfang, the Baddest Monstrous Nightmare You could find for leagues. Hook knew, what would take the Wind out of this Micro Nuisance sail's. Hook chuckled Deeply. Pascal narrowed his eyes. Hook Roared at the top of his lungs right at Him. The sound was deafening, Everyone, Rider and Dragon alike shielded Their Ear's. The Chameleon tumbled back landing on His Owner's Feet. Rapunzel picked Him up, "Your not Hurt, are You Pascal?" Pass Held Her Thumb saying He was Ok. "That is what You get When you fight a Big Dog, Puppy" Snotlout said tapping Pass's Head. Pascal was not taking this lying down, Mother Gothel was the last Bully He would take Spit from. The Chameleon leapt out of Her Hand and right back into the Fray. A hush spread over the Place.

Pascal was back, much to the chagrin to Hook. A Huge Face of a Dragon was now Inches from the Small Lizard. Fine, Hook thought, You want to be Lunch, so be it. A Huge Mouth opened full of Large Teeth next to even Larger Teeth. And What happened Then, well in Burk They say, Hookfang's Bad Boy Image Shrunk Three size's That Day. Pascal took Aim and Fired His Long Sticky Tongue right up the Towering Dragons Nose. Hookfang did not move, His Brain was still processing what occurred. When it eventually hit Home Hook went Berserk. Floundering like a Fish on dry land. He Jumped and rolled in a desperate Bid to Rid Himself from the Attacker. But Pass Did not Let go. He in fact made the most of it. landing right on the bridge of His ride's Nose. He Danced a mocking dance on top of it. He finally let go When Hook lunged in for a Bite. Snapping Jaws thankfully missed it's target. Pascal jumped off and landed in Rapunzel's Arm's. She raised Him next to Her Face "Pascal, You could have got your Self...Don't scare Me like that Ok". Pascal Put His Tiny Claws on Her Face to say sorry for Worrying His Friend. "Oh Pass i can't stay Mad at You".

Snotlout tried to Get Hookfang under control. But when a Monstrous Nightmare is Mad...They catch on Fire. Which is exactly what Hook did. Snotlout was like a Human candle. "I AM ON FIRE, PUT ME OUT, PUT ME OUT, PUT ME OUT". Jack did...with a Blast of Snow. A Mound of White was now by the Arena Wall, exactly Where Snot was last seen. "YOU ALRIGHT SNOT?" Astrid shouted. A very Cold Head of Snotlout poked out from the Snow . "DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU" He angrily Barked. "Well You did ask to be put out didn't You?" Jack Smiled. Snot brushed off the Snow, shivered and stood up. "I meant like Water Dingus", "Should have been more specific" Jack's Smiled even more so now. Snot stormed out of the Snow pile to Deck, the "lovable Troublemaker"...Elsa's Pet Name for Jack not Mine. But Hiccup and Toothless landed in between the Two, just in the Nick of Time. Strangely Merida was not with Them?.

"Snotlout You were not going to Hit Jack, were You?", "And if I was?, I will be in My right for PayBack", Jack feigned innocence. "But I put You out, Snot Old Buddy Old Pal of Mine",. "Put Me Out or trying to Break My Neck?", "It can't be the latter as You Have no Neck", "WHY YOU WHITE HEADED RUNT". Snot went to grab Jack's Hoodie, but Jack just took a step back. Hic then dismounted from Tooth and stood in the middle of Them. "Snot I really wouldn't Punch Him...even if He deserves one now and Then", "Why not? tell Me I like a good laugh Hic", "Because...Elsa will not take it to Kindly, You doing that", Snot had a look of a confused but Angry Sheep. "What is a Elsa and why should I be afraid of It?". Fishlegs put a hand up. "Miss Corona spoke about a Elsa...remember Snot?", "Leg's I wasn't paying attention, anyway if She is anything like blondie over There, I am really Quaking in my Boots...NOT".

Upon hearing the word blondie Rapunzel just lost it. "Again with the Blond Thing, It's not a Thing, it will never be a Thing, so I am Blond...guess what so are like Four of You Guys and One is a Dragon right over There clear as Day". "Her Name is Stormfly Miss Corona" Fishlegs chirped in. Not missing a beat She continued "Thank You Fishlegs...Storm is a Blond too, no Big Deal...it is quite common Ok". Stormfly was Eating some Fish from a Barrel, when She heard Her name brought up in the conversation. Storm soon realised what the Girl was going on about. But did not contradict Her about having Spikes instead of Hair, like so many Human's seem to have. She did not want to Upset the Girl even more so if it could be helped, the Girl was obviously having a hard Day. And to pick Her up on the mistake right now would be just plain Rude.

Snot returned to lining up a Punch for Frost. Jack seemed unfazed by this. Even going so far to yawn uninterested by the Threat. "Snot I repeat, do not do this", "Still haven't giving me a Good reason Shorty", "You saw Him, He has Magic Cold Powers right?", "Yeah I saw alright...like up close...I still want Payback". "But Elsa", "Yeah You said that already, You got anything better than that?...no?..Ok Fist to Face in One, Two,", "SHE IS A QUEEN AND HAS POWER'S LIKE HIM" Hic Screamed. Snot's Fist Stopped centimeter's from Jack's Nose. "This Runt got together with a Queen?", "Yes...He did", "Seriously?", "Yes He did", "Still don't see what I should be afraid of?". Hic just shook His Head in disbelief. "So a Queen with Ice Magic, and Her Huge Army, ready to Fight does not make You stop to Wonder, if this is a Good idea?". You could see the Gear's in Snot's Head turn over, thinking of away to back out. with out looking like the prospect of being on the Wrong side of a Queen scared Him. "You don't think...She would be like...mad or something, do You Hic?", "Who can tell, all I know is what Royals do to People Who mess with Them", "What...do...They...do?". Hic looked at Jack and Back to Snot. "Would You prefer a Ice Dungeon or a Guillotine Snot?", "What is a Guillotine?", "It is worse than a Dungeon trust Me", "How is it worse Haddock?", "Pray to Odin You never find out". Snot exhaled deeply. "Another time...Frost" Snot said, and He walked off annoyed.

"You don't really think Elsa would do all that stuff for Me...do You Hic?". Hiccup looked Jack up and down. and spoke. "What Hurt Snot?, no I only said that too spook Him, Peace is always on the Snow Queen's Mind, but if You mean, would She fight Tooth to Nail for You, against the like's of Pitch or even Maleficent, then yes for sure She would, I don't think She go the Beheading Road, just think how She, sent Hans packing back to His Family after what He did to Her and Anna, and He was going to send Them to Valhalla", "What are You saying Hic?", "I am saying Jack, Your important to Her, like She is to You, and I think, no I know, No one and nothing would stop Her feeling that way".

"Yeah...I think Your right Haddock, to Think, what My Snowflake would do to protect little ol Me, give's Me a Fuzzy filling inside". Hic's Face went Red with embarrassment, "I think that is, Too much, sharing, for One day thank You Jack". Hiccup said hoping to End the conversation. Didn't stop Jack from carrying on. "Must be the same Fuzzy filling You had, when You woke up with Merida holding You while She was Sleeping", Hic turned even more Red now. "You remember right, When We had to hunker down for the night in that Cave". "Can't, say I do?". Hic lied. "What did Mer call You in Her Sleep again?". "I have no Idea what You are talking about?". Rapunzel ran up to Them. "I remember what She said...She called You Her Teddy Bear...must have been Your Fur Vest next to Her face that did it, anyhow, Where is Merida anyway?", "Ditto...Where has the Red Head Gone too Hiccup" Jack said. Hiccup was thankful of a small change of Topic. "I dropped Her off at the Hall...said She had something to take care of?, if truth be told I did Wonder what She was up to?".

"Well then, You better get back There and find out Son". They turned around to see Stoik and Gobber. "Dad, Gobb, back from setting up the surprise I see". "Well someone had to oversee the Welcome back Feast for You Young one's, I can say that Out load now as You already knew about it", "Yes, and refresh my memory Gobb,

how did Hiccup Find out in the first Place?, "What this again Sto, Old Gobb make's One mistake, and He is Marked for Life Until Ragnarok, I might just find a Hole to Sit in and Wait for the End to come". "Bit dramatic Gobb", "I am Thinking of Going into the Market as a Actor actually", "A One legged , One Armed Viking?", "I admit, it is, a bit off a niche Market that I will be throwing My Helmet in". Stoik looked in disbelief with the Day He was having. He then went back to telling the Group to Go to the Hall, as the Whole Village was waiting for Them.

As They returned to the Great Hall. A Burnt Orange Sunset over head Won the Battle with the Moody Grey that had conquered Burk's Skyline for most of the Day. Almost like a hint of even better Change's yet to come. Climbing the steps, They saw the The Hall's Huge Door's opened up to Show a Great sight, that of the Whole Village Welcoming Them to Burk. And right in the Front of the crowd was Merida. When all the Cheering died down, and the People had moved on to the matter of celebrating. Merida walked up to Hiccup. "You helped with this Feast didn't You Mer", He said. "Aye...I wanted to do something to apologise with the way I acted Earlier". She then walked up to the Rider's. "I hope You lot can forgive Me". They nodded with that Idea.

But not Astrid, Who gestured to Merida to come with Her. Merida prepared for the Worst and followed. Everyone else sat at a Table. Snot complained that He had ended up sitting next to Jack. The Twin's was up to some sort of Skulduggery by placing something under it. And Fishlegs and Hiccup laid the Top with Plate's and Cup's, Rapunzel put Pascal on top of Toothless's Head, so She could go Help the Boy's with that Task. The Two Reptile's was then soon joined by the Burk Dragon's. Hookfang even conceded, with some persuading from the Other Dragon's, that Pass beat Him fair and square. And so bygones be bygones. Later on You could even see both Sleeping in each other's company. With Pascal on Hook's Head, changing from his Normal Colour of Green, to Hook's Black above His Eye's and back again with every Snore.

The Two Girl's moved to a less busy part of the Hall. The Fire crackling was the only other Voice between Them now. "Astrid, You want a explanation for the way I acted earlier, If You would let Me, I can Explain", "I know why You were giving Me the Old Death Glare Merida", "You do, how?", "It is about Hiccup...Am I right?". The Red Head now looked into the Fire with a conflicted Expression on Her Face. Astrid patiently Watched as the Flames danced in the Scots Eye's, knowing She was putting the Word's She had to say in Order.

"You like Him don't You Merida". Merida continued to stare at the Fire, pretending to not understand what was said. But gave in the End and answered the question. "Aye I do like Him", I like Him a lot, so much it Hurt's sometime's", "I Thought of much". "But...You like Him to...don't You Astrid". Merida at long last broke away from the Flames, to now turned at the Girl next to Her, to see if She was wrong in Her suspicions. She Hoped She was Wrong, She Hoped more now than any other time in Her Life. A moment pass then Astrid spoke. "Yes i do like Hiccup too, but not in the way You Think", "What do You Mean?", "Before the Peace, When Your lot the Scot's and My lot The Viking's were bashing Heads together, no Thanks to that Scummy Han's and His Boss", "Aye...I Remember", "That Night...when You Four came out of the Blue and stopped it, and Helped Us get along". Astrid now took Merida's place, looking in to the Hearth, replaying that Night in Her Mind's Eye. "You Four Swooped in and saved People, didn't matter what side They was on, what Flag They stood under...just came in and pulled Scot and Viking alike out of Harm's way". Astrid's Lip's Grew into the biggest, warmest Smile that has ever been made. "I have never seen such a Bunch of Hero's in My life as i did that Night, When Black water's was covered by Dragon Fire and Arrow's...You Guy's was not fazed, just one thing to do...save everyone You could Find, and Fear...was not going to stop You or hold You back".

Merida did not know what to say. All that time not liking Her in Her Head. Hating Her infact, but now...now to hear just Astrid speak about Them in such away. All that came out of Her mouth was. "Oh Astrid?". "And after all that madness, before Hic said goodbye to His Dad and Gobber, and all the Rider's...but He sat Me down, not Fishlegs not Ruffnut...but Me?...and We Talked for over a Hour, all about everything and nothing, like that Battle never even took Place ".

Merida did wondered were Hic was before They left through the Portal, now She Knew. Like Merida before. Astrid pulled Herself away from the Fire. "He told Me about the Guardians, and Pitch, Jack and Rapunzel...that is why when They used Their Magic...seem's I will have to get used to knowing Magic exist's for real now, that is why I was impressed, blown away even...but I was told ahead of time". Merida looked back to the busy Hall. Hiccup was sitting and chatting with the Teen's. It was far too loud to make out what was being said. She did see Snotlout Shaking His Fist to Jack, and maybe, saw Jack mouth the words "let it go" back to Him. But There was clearly laughter and Happy time's being spent at the Table.

"He told Me about Where and When You Guy's have been". Merida still watched the Table, taking in every word the Viking Girl was telling Her. "He told be about the people and Land's You saw, like a Boy with a Huge Metal Giant from the Star's, and a Beast of a Man and a Girl made of Lighting and Number's so Tiny...that..what was it again, both lives in a Box?. Merida returned to Face Astrid. Only to see Her softly weeping but still Smiling. "I bet You are thinking, why is She Crying?", "Now You come to mention it?", "I am not sad, far from it", "Why Then?", "I am Happy that's why", "I don't get it?", "Because Highlander, of all the Crazy Thing's He told Me, it was You...Merida, that He put the most energy in". Astrid reached out and Held Merida's Hand. "He told Me about You...and if it was not for You, He was not going to go off to have the Adventure that He had". Now both of Astrid's Hand's was now holding both of Merida's. "I have never seen Hic so Happy in my Life as I did that Night, when He was Telling Me all about the Person that You are".

"He spoke of a Bull-headed Scottish Young Ranger, a Royal no less, I have never seen Hic so Happy in my Life, But guess what He told Me most about Her, Above Her Skill's with a Bow, above everything in fact?". The Princess stammered "Wh,hh,aaaat...did...He say?". "Her Heart that's what". Merida Felt more lost now than if She was exploring the Forest's of DunBroch as She did as a Child. "Then why hasn't Hic told Me this before...i would say all the same back to Him?", "Why haven't You then?, "I was Scared, I was Scared it was only Me Who felt that way", "Trust Me Your not Alone", "Really?", "Listen, Hic is Bright as Polished Ulfberts, but Shy at His Core, not unlike Yourself Right now, But You may have to take the first Step, if not, both of You Dummy's will be going around in circles Forever". Merida knew now, for better or for worse, what to do. "Little tip from One Shield Maiden to another, get in quick, Before Ruff or some other Girl on the Island start's to Notice Him for More than just being Stoic's Son, and I say this about Ruff particularly, Who I Count as a Sister, but She would be, hazardous to His Health to say the least".

The Two Girl's looked back at the Table to See the Twin's now Arm Wrestling Blindfolded. And playing a Game of Tug of War with A Dead Fish...with Their Teeth. "I see what You mean Ast" Merida said with a twinge of fear, "Tuff and Ruff has only survived this long thank's to Their Extra strong Bone's...They never ceases to amaze Me Mer". They watched the Brother and Sister, in Horror. Trying to Forget what They Saw. Astrid asked Merida once more, "You know what to do, right Red?", "Aye I do, I would like to put this behind Us if We can...and start over, as Friends?", "I would like that". The Girl's embraced and returned to the Party.

As They got closer Thunder came from the Burk's inhabitants, like a Wave reaching the Rafters. With all the Eating and Drinking, smashed with Singing Song's of the Good Old Day's off Key. Merida could Hear what Hiccup was saying now. "So I asked Him how He made the Paper Spring into Life, He told Me His Magic came out with His Shamisen, which is kinda like a lyre We got Here on Burk", "Wow that is so Cool" escaped Fishlegs Mouth, the Twin's was not so Swayed.

"Magic Paper is all Fine and Dandy for You One Leg", Tuffnut scoffed. "But what might be more not so Boring...might be...seeing Miss Long Hair Here, Try to Down a, Big, Tall, Tankard of Yaknog". Hiccup knew all to well what Yaknog Tasted like, and did not want Rapunzel to, by any circumstance, suffer the same Fate shared by too many people before Her. He dodged the question. "I am sure Punz would love to, but as Snoggletog is months away...She Can't have the pleasure". He avoided a Crisis There,...Oh how wrong He was. "Well I would not be to sure about that Hic", Ruffnut remarked while reaching under the Table. "Look what We got Here?". It was, You guessed it, a Tankard of Yaknog. Hiccup's Stomach cramped up just looking at it. He Swore it moved. "I don't think i can Drink all of that, can You give Me a hand Jack", said Rapunzel innocently, Jack rolled His Eye's, "Fine Punz, hey, Heckle and Jeckle, can You Two get one more Cup for Me?". The Twin's looked at each other with Dark Glee. And said in Unison "We are sure We can find One". Hiccup was about to intervene. When someone tapped Him on the shoulder.

Merida is Three Inches Taller than Hiccup. I am telling this little Fact, in the Hopes of setting the scene for You better, so You can Understand what unfolded Next. Hiccup turned to see Who was tapping. Merida's Face now came into View. Her Face was right next to His. "Oh..Merida can I Help You with som". He could not even Finish the next Word. Merida Grabbed His Fur Vest. And pulled Him close, "Aye, There is, Viking Boy". She Kissed Him long and Deep. Hic's Eye's were Huge. But They closed slowly, He Drank in every second. Red Galloped across His Freckled face and Spread to Her's. For the Chief's Son, it was like all His Snoggletog's had come at Once. She pulled back to breathe, but He Grabbed Her back for more. The Teen's was stunned. Not Jack and Rapunzel though, They had saw this coming a long Time ago. And Screamed in excitement. "YES MERIDA, GO GIRL", "MY, BOY, HIC". Merida and Hiccup could not Hear Them, They could not Hear much of anything Really, They were the sole inhabitant's, in a little World of Their Own.

After what seemed like a Forever and a Day had passed, The Scot and the Viking Finally returned back to Earth. But not with out a Giggling Fit. Gigantic Foot Steps Headed toward's Them. And Even more Gigantic Arm's picked Them up to make a Bear Hug. Stoic Beamed with Joy "My Boy, I Knew Elinor and Fergus Little Girl and You Were Courting, Did I not tell You Gobber?, did I not tell You?", "You did not, You even asked Old Gobber Here what She was up too when She walked up to Him", "I am sure You just didn't Hear Me" "Sto I have lost My Leg and Hand...not My Ear's...well not yet anyway", "Semantics Gobb, at the End of the Day Who care's, My little Boy's Found a Young Lady to Care for", "Only if She can take in Air", "What?", "The Young People Your holding like a Vice are Going Blue There Sto". Stoick then Looked at the Young Couple that He was carrying, and yes Blue was very much in Season.

Stoic Let Go and Put Them down straight away, Hic and Mer's Face's changed right back to normal colour thank's to the Fresh supply of Air. "Sorry Son...Sorry Princess", The Teen's just waved it off. "It is Ok Dad, cough cough Really", "Cough No Harm done and Merida is Fine, no need for Princess, Mr Haddock?...Cheif?...Sir?", "Ok Merida, but I will want to do the same", Gobber popped into the chat with "What You want to be called Merida too Sto?, bit funny if You ask Me". Stoic just gave Him a thank You for Ruining the Mood Look. "Stoic ...will do just fine Young Lady", the Chief finished speaking still looking at His old Mate Who was smirking. Merida Nodded "Aye, Stoic it is Then,". Just then They saw a feat not seen all too often on the Isle's of Burk. Fishlegs Running. He stopped right in front of Them Gasping for Breath, A panicked look of had hold of the Large Boy.

"Fish where is the Fire?", "Aye, You Ok There Lad?", "Hic, Merida...wheeze...oh how are You Sir's... wheeze... sorry to interrupt... wheeze... I could see You were having a Heart felt moment Here... wheeze... which I think is important to keep a Family Happy", "FISH, GET TO THE POINT BOY, WHAT'S WRONG, TO MAKE YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE TO RUN" Stoic snapped. "Yes Sir..wheeze... Hic, Mer...come back to the Table", "We are just doing that Fish, but You stopped Us" Hiccup said.

"No...wheeze...right now I mean on the Double...wheeze...it is a matter of Life and Death...wheeze", "Why is that Fishlegs?", "Because Jack...wheez..and Miss Corona...is going to...wheeze", "What Man, what are They going to do?" Merida now said. "Drink...the Drink", "What Drink Fish?", Fish grabbed Hic's collar in even more Panic. "Yaknog...wheeze...Yaknog" He said. Hic's Brain snapped back to before the Kissing. He was just about to stop the Twin's from doing just that. Terror gripped the Four Viking's, but the Scot was confused. "What is Yaknog Hic?", "It is a Drink Astrid Cooked Up Mer, She make's it Every Snoggletog...and it is Horrible", "Then why do You let Her make it?". Gobber answered with counting the Spike's on His Mace Hand, like You would do with Your Finger's. "Because, One, She can't Cook to save Her Life, and to criticise Her would Break Her little Heart, and Two, We are just to stupid, to not do that, and spare the Community". Hiccup and Merida now notice how far they were from the Table. They must have been Walking when They were Kissing. They found out Later, that Just Before Stoic Bear Hugged Them, and while They were still Kissing. They had Knocked over the Grumpy Old Mildew and His Pet Sheep Fungus. Gobber did Think seeing The Old Moaner doing a Cartwheel in the Air was funny. And maybe, just maybe, Gobber Heard, just maybe that is, Heard Fungus saying something when He Fell back to Midgar, like They put His Hip Out,. But Who can tell, it was a very loud Hall, Old Gobb can't keep track of all the things He Hear's in One Day.

"We have to get back before They Drink that Bog-water", Hic said now running toward's the Table, "Right behind You Viking Boy" Merida yelled catching up to Him. Fish just gave up and started to slowly move with Them, "Great more Running... wheeze... Yippee". Hic Mer and Fish now ran back to their Friends. Well Hic and Mer did, poor Fish just managed a Walk. But Hic did Doubled back and hugged His Dad again for good measure. And then joined the Table run once more. The Viking Leader stood still and watched the Three go off with a Huge Smile. He could not get over how much His Son had Changed, Yet at the Same Time still remained His Little Boy. Gobber Elbowed Him in the Rib's to get His attention. "You Big Girl", "What now Gobb?", "Your Crying", "I have got something in My Eye, it has been in There all Day, I just did not say anything about it as I have been off My feet", "Yeah...whatever Help's You get to Sleep at Night". "They grow up so fast Gobber", "Yeah Kid's to Day Sto, They do that... not in My Day, I Blame the Clean Water They Drink". The Old Friends left The Teen's for some Drink's of Their own, But the Teen's were Never to far from the Topic of conversation.

Five Feet and one Prosthetic Foot Thundered on the Hall's floor in a desperate bid to Get to their Target. Before a Undrinkable Drink was Drunk. The Destination seemed so far away, every step forward went on for Miles. They had to stop and Start. Squeezing past Folks having a Good Time, unaware of the Tragedy Happening at the Table just out of Reach. "Fish, could You not have stopped Them instead of Getting Us?", Merida Bit, "Have You seen Me, I am a Scholar not a Fighter, now Astrid, She is more inclined than Me to do that sort of thing". The Sand's in the Hour Glass was nearly up so to Speak. It might seem like I am exaggerating the Situation in the way I am telling You this. But if You think that. You obviously never had Yaknog.

30 Feet. 20 Feet. 15 Feet. 10 Feet from the Table. Hic and Merida at long last Left the Crowd. "Look Hic, We are just in Time" said Merida. Unfortunately Fish Got His Second Wind. And got the Crowd to part a second Time, the problem was He just did not stop Running. He Tripped and fell Head first on top of Them, pinning His Friends to the Floor. They Watched helplessly as the Twin's Passed Two Cup's of Yaknog to Jack and Rapunzel. They put the Cup's to Their Lip's. "Nooooooooooo" Scream Two Viking's and One Scot. The World Slowed to a trickle. Hic, Mer and Fish were caught in Amber Scrambling to stop Them. Snot and the Twin's grinned in Anticipation. The Spirit of Winter and the Sun Princess...then took a Huge Gulp. It was to late for Them now. Jack and Rapunzel did not know what hit Them. They never Tasted something that Bad in Their Life's, and Jack has been Flying around for a Long Long Time. Snot and the Twin's was having a Whale of a time at this point. The Three at that Table Who had not Drunk the Yaknog were Hunched Double with Laughter making Their Side's Hurt. Holding the Foul Concoction in Their Mouth's Trying not to swallow at all. They soon caught on to the Prank that had been pulled. They Looked at one another. And decided that it would not be fair for only Them to enjoy this "Fine Drink". Snot and the Twin's Howled like Wolf's with Laughter. Them Jack and Rapunzel Spat out the contents all over Them. Snot's Anger got the better of Him, and Stormed off right after He saw the Thick Drink dripping off His Nose. The Twin's stopped... laughing...then got a look of themselves... and just Started laughing again.

Hic and Merida got out under Fish and gave Them some Water to wash the Taste away, then Told off The Twin's Who was still Giggling. But all was Soon Forgiven. And much more palatable Food and Drink covered the Table. Astrid sat Next to the new Couple. Snot did come back eventually, to make the Table "Cooler", He said. More like Hunger's sake if You ask Me. Time past, and more Story's of Strange People and Even Stranger Land's Drifted over the Cooked Meat's, Bread and Soup's. Rapunzel Hiccup and Merida Drew Picture's while Jack made Little Ice Statues to Help explain Thing's Better. He acted out all the Part's, like He did for His Sister so long ago. He stopped and Thought about Her and His Mum. Then saw all Who was at the Table Smiling. And He did not fill so Alone in His Soul. Like When He Found Elsa on that Fateful Day in the Arendelle Mountain's. They talked about Light doing Battle with Dark, In the Past and in Day's to come.

A Team of Six Hero's in Armour. A Family from the Far Flung past past. The Snow Queen, which the Teen's teased Jack about with Kissy Face's, He almost Blushed. A Mad Inventor and a Daredevil Dancer. A Girl and Her White Dog, Cat and Hamster. She Who fought, the Other Mother. A Boy that see's Ghost's and a another Boy raised by Troll's. A Kind Vampire. And a Villain turned loving Father, helped by a Army of Yellow Thing's. And a Ogre and His Donkey Pal...the List could on and on. But what was most special.

Is unbeknownst to the Rest. Two hand's searched for and found each other under the Table. Merida and Hiccup sat and smiled Pretending nothing was going on. No one saw it. Except Astrid, Who smiled as well. And under Her Breath said something. Something so soft that You would swear that She hadn't said a single Word at all. But She did say something . "About Time Dummy's".

Well I enjoyed that, and I Hope You did too.

When Jack Told Me the Tale of the First Kiss of Merricup.

He did it with more Flair than I ever could.

I would like to believe The Man in the Moon had a hand in this.

I would never Dream to Think that Hic's and Mer's action's.

Was nothing but 100 percent Their Own.

But He works in mysterious ways that Man in the Moon.

He send's the Teen's to Place's to do the most good.

Just this time instead of a Great Darkness to fight.

Or a Kingdom to Save.

It was just Two Shy People that had to be Helped.

But what do I Know?.

All I do know.

Is I Love Warm Hug's.

Thank You for reading.

Your Narrator

Olaf the Snow Man.


End file.
